kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaida Training
Below are the average years that people are in school before becoming full Kaida. A brief description is written for each Academy. A person may be held back, however, if the instructor feels he/she is not able to be a full Kaida. Mastering Spirit Energy, perfecting Kekkai spells, the usage of Maboroshi and sword handling are all areas that must be mastered before a Kaida can graduate and receive full missions. A person is also capable of graduating years earlier, if proven worthy to. Academy 1 Avg. Ages 5-11 All Kaida begin here around the age of five. They are instructed about the history of Kaida, what the purposes of Kaida are and what/how to identify what Kaida kill. The basic training of Kekkai practice, vocabulary, tactical basics start here. To graduate, students are required to perform various Kekkai efficiently, identify evil spirits, detect Spirit Energy and pass the written test for vocabulary and the history portions. Advanced placement students are required to demonstrate these skills on dummy spirits. Battle Practice Required 1 year After students pass Academy 1, students are required to take a year off from schooling. This usually happens around the age of twelve. In this time, you make a decision in what you specialize in, making a decision based on the results from your graduation test. If you are not able to fight, you may practice your healing or intelligence gathering. This period of time is for the student to find what they specialize in and begin training in that field for Academy 2. Academy 2 Avg. Ages 13-16 Academy 2 is broken up into many branches but the main branches are Battle Academy, Healing Academy, Intelligence Academy and Special Force Academy (only with special permission from Academy 1 instructors). When you enter Academy 2, you are required upon entry to join one of these squads. Once entered in the Academy, students undergo vigorous training unlike anything in Academy 1. Sword Practice is required field in any Academy, as well as defensive Kekkai but beyond that, each Academy is different. For those who have special recommendation from teachers in Academy 1 (in any squad), Jaketsu is offered. If you take Jaketsu, it is required that you can control these techniques before you graduate. Those who join Special Force Academy are usually selected from to join the Royal Task Force. Battle Academy The Battle Academy (Academy 2 is commonly referred to as this) is the branch of teachings that specialize in the battle techniques of Kaida. Most students who excel at using Spirit Energy, and have healthy enough bodies to become a full Kaida enter this Academy. Sword usage, defensive Kekkai and basic tactics are taught at this academy, as part of the basics. However these are taught as an extension of what was taught at Academy 1. Healing Academy The Healing Academy is made up of members who usually do not have many skills in combat itself, but excel in the usage of the Spirit Energy, preferably in the art of healing or Kekkai usage. In this academy, swordsmanship and defensive Kekkai are taught, but not to the degree of the Battle Academy. In essence, the Healing Academy is essential to any major fight, as they tend to both Kaidan Advanced Troops and the Royal Task Force. As such, they have a healing barrack in every major base in the human world, and the largest is in the Kaidan World. At the Healing Academy, the basics of the human body are taught, similar to medical school, and students are mentored in various healing techniques, including high level Kekkai spells, which are usually mastered before graduation. Intelligence Academy The Intelligence Academy is offered to students who can mask their various levels of Spirit Energy, but are not fit for the Battle or Healing Academies. This specific academy is similar to the Special Forces Academy's Intelligence Branch, however, it is not specifically one-on-one. Students in this branch are usually Kaida who take surveys in the human world and gather information for a specific Colonel. The Intelligence Academy is the smallest branch of Academy 2, however, students in this branch are good at masking their presence completely. Full Kaida Avg. Ages 17+ After Graduating, you are classified as a full Kaida and can receive real missions. Full Kaida can receive ranks, all the way up to General (it is also possible for someone to become General of the Army or King but is highly unlikely). At this point, the person's Spirit Energy is classified into a rank and usually is put into a squad, which is broken up into three branches per squad. Each branch has a Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel. Each branch also has about fifty to a hundred Military Personnel. It is also possible for someone with special talents to become part of the Royal Task Force, which is dedicated to protecting the King of the Kaidan world and preforming top secret missions in the human world. Advanced Placement In order to achieve advanced placement in any academy, an instructor must recommend it to at least to separate instructors, who oversee the abilities of the individual. If both instructors agree, the individual is placed in advanced classes. It is wiser to apply for advanced placement while in Academy 1, as you receive special classes that lead into the next year. Once a student is placed in advanced placement, they may not go back to normal classes unless they receive a serious injury and are incapable of receiving advanced classes. Once in an advanced class, it is common for the same group of students to be in the same class until graduation, when they decide what to do for Academy 2. In Academy 2, advanced classes are offered for each branch, and it is usually only the advanced class that learn Jaketsu spells. The average size of an Advanced Placement class for a single year is about thirty to fifty students for every one thousand. It is usually easy for members of advanced placement to be selected and promoted once becoming Full Kaida. Special Force Academy The Special Force Academy is a special branch of Academy 2 that specializes in the teaching of students who have special abilities as Kaida or Kaida who wish to become part of the Royal Task Force. In order to be eligible for Special Force Academy, a student must have recommendation from at least one instructor from Academy 1, and an entry exam is usually given to the student before entering. The exam is usually a demonstration of Spirit Energy abilities, but can also be a written test. Upon entry to the Special Force Academy, it is normal to specialize in one future branch of the Royal Task Force. As such, classes are determined upon your abilities, and it is normal for a graduating Kaida of Special Force Academy to join the specified branch relating to their classes. It is almost always certain to receive a selection from the Special Force Academy into the Royal Task Force.